ALL TIME HIGHEST GROSSING MOVIES OF ALL TIME
1. Rhapsody In Blues $662,748,105 2. Star Wars: Episode VIII – The Edge of Defeat $511,672,889 3. The Legend of Hartwick: The Storm Unleashed $506,475,051 4. Joshua $500,000,003 5. Indiana Jones and the Aztec Legend $479,416,154 6. Toy Story 3 $474,894,943 7. Cat Story 2 $472,320,343 8. Noah's Ark $470,616,208 9. Star Wars Episode IX: The Final Prophecy: $470,486,681 10. Metal Gear Solid $464,019,385 11. Toy Story 4 $448,937,060 12. The Legend Of Zelda: Link's Awakening $446,847,219 13. Indinana Jones and the Atlantian Quest $438,126,459 14. Pirates of the Carribean: The Quest for Atlantis $436,324,583 15. The Simpsons Movie $431,293,586 16. Piercing the Darkness $426,435,449 17. Final Fantasy: Between Two Worlds $423,303,980 18. Mission: SPACE $422,819,450 19. World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade $417,566,477 20. The Legend of Zelda: Minish Cap $410,212,365 21. Pirates of the Caribbean and the Legend of the Old Map $409,002,122 22. Legend of Zelda: The Twilight Princess $407,923,549 23. Soldiers Of Fortuna: Hearts Of Destiny $406,771,536 24. Prince of Persia: Warrior Within $406,198,445 25. The Hobbit $405,221,904 26. Metal Gear Solid: Sons of Liberty $403,823,769 27. This Present Darkness $403,497,694 28. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past $402,729,444 29. Apocalypse World $400,199,743 30. The Battle $398,439,277 31. Pirates of the Caribbean: Blackbeard's Revenge $390,715,727 32. The Cat Story $389,019,444 33. That Hideous Strength $388,984,205 34. Final Fantasy: Cry of the Planet $388,425,913 35. Squids $388,384,212 36. The Chronicles of Narnia: A Horse and His Boy $383,905,689 37. The Incredibles Return $382,002,894 38. Volcano Redemption $381,495,439 39. Aladdin $380,541,672 40. Matador $380,000,774 41. Space Mountain $379,892,903 42. Star Wars Episode VII: Struggle of the Republic $379,345,908 43. Murder on the 4th Floor $372,354,976 44. The Chronicals of Narnia: The Last Battle $365,739,027 45. Shrek 4 $365,033,904 46. Legend of Zelda: Windwaker $365,004,019 47. Cat Story 3 $363,890,476 48. Pilgrim’s Progress from This World to That Which Is To Come $362,575,661 49. Halo 2 $360,221,814 50. Spider-Man 6 $358,507,282 51. The Nation $355,603,290 52. Prince of Persia: The Two Thrones $354,002,986 53. Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords $352,723,715 54. The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina Of Time $351,665,488 55. Deep in the Amazon $351,441,967 56. Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time $350,826,073 57. To Close a Local Ralph’s 4: Meeting Vons $350,545,597 58. The Great Quake $350,108,493 59. The Legend of Hartwick: The Iron Tower $350,085,676 60. The Chronicals of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader $350,044,564 61. The Chronicals of Narnia: The Silver Chair $349,908,759 62. Hindenburg $348,211,754 63. Batman: Blind Justice $342,324,345 64. Marlingua $339,652,176 65. Marvel's Civil War $335,584,821 66. Medal of Honor $334,076,904 67. Star Wars: Knight of the Old Republic $333,995,447 68. Volcano: Rebirth $333,569,073 69. Spider-Man IX: Kraven’s Last Hunt: $332,801,465 70. Spider-Man 4 $332,390,202 71. Dueling Dragons: The Dragon Curse $332,189,003 72. Avergond $330,535,076 73. Cold Harbor $330,329,123 74. The Little Hummingbird $329,799,644 75. X-Men: Zero Tolerance $328,643,580 76. Roger Rabbit 2 $328,572,693 77. The Princess Bride $326,062,963 78. The Incredibles Strike Again $324,354,986 79. To Close a Local Ralph’s 3: The Food Machine $322,879,421 80. The Rodent Rumble $321,922,798 81. Shrek 5 $320,548,449 82. Final Fantasy: A Dream of the Fayth $319,540,858 83. Jazztown $315,970,260 84. Harry Potter and the Savarim Charm $315,049,283 85. Ghost Soldiers $312,176,845 86. The Simpsons 2 $309,994,892 87. Band of DVDs II: Attack of the Sequels $308,994,983 88. Cyber Wars $308,295,376 89. Arabia $307,003,903 90. Spy Girl $304,205,298 91. Halo 3 $303,239,443 92. Here Lies Spider-Man $302,267,998 93. Golden Sun: The Lost Age $301,910,123 94. Moby Dick $301,498,023 95. Gump and Co. $300,291,384 96. The Wars of Heaven $300,105,996 97. Vimy Ridge $298,489,302 98. Thunder Mountain $297,599,463 99. To Close a Local Ralphs 2: Christmas Sale $296,921,860 100. Revenge of the Creature $290,264,430